<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Homecoming by lilacnightmares</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29789286">Homecoming</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilacnightmares/pseuds/lilacnightmares'>lilacnightmares</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mystic Messenger (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comfort, F/M, Letters, Longing, Love Letters, Reunions, good ending</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 03:14:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,066</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29789286</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilacnightmares/pseuds/lilacnightmares</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Seasons passed but her heart remains fond of Jihyun Kim. She waits for her heart to return as he took it with him when he left to find himself. </p>
<p>Work from Tumblr</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>V | Kim Jihyun/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Homecoming</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jihyun had been away for some time. His letters had reached her every step of the way and she was able to get to know him more deeply and more expressly than she had during the events that transpired at Mint Eye. He was thoughtful and always expressed sincerity in his words. </p>
<p>His long letters were like receiving a gift from the past. </p>
<p>He could quite the poet when he wanted to be one. He just knew how to describe the world that he was living in with a caliber that made it hard for her to look away from the page. It seemed a bit silly but she could imagine that he was writing them by candlelight. It brought a smile to her face whenever she received a second one. </p>
<p>Plenty of the past events had left her incredibly scorned but she never that show as much as she wanted to. She was more concerned about the well-being of everyone else that had been pulled into that situation. She had known from the start that something wasn’t right. </p>
<p>It was written across her phone screen from a single glance, but it took a while for all of the pieces to come together. Ray, the RFA, and more. It just made sense at the end of the day, but Viola took things every step of the way wanting to make amends and help everyone from the start. It never phased her that it was a cult. </p>
<p>It just phased her that someone like Ray was being manipulated and hurt while trusting someone who promised to protect him. But, that person wasn’t protecting him in the slightest. Rika wasn’t trying to protect him. She was trying to hurt everyone because she had been hurt herself, and that was no way to remedy her pain. </p>
<p>The RFA was still trying to put itself back together again, and she had been there to help them every step of the way because they were her friends. It wasn’t easy. Luciel was struggling to stay afloat and the only thing keeping him from drowning was his boyfriend, Judas, keeping his head above the water.</p>
<p>Jumin and Jaehee had convinced him to work for C&amp;R after rescuing him from his pact with his agency. She didn’t know how they were able to do it, but he was looking much more alive than he had the last time that they had spoken about what occurred at Mint Eye together. She knew his face was the same as Ray. </p>
<p>Before she could even talk to Luciel about it, he had already run off and put himself at risk. She scolded him and his boyfriend for their actions. Even if Ray… even if he and his assistant were no longer on this Earth, them landing themselves in hot water would not be what Ray wanted for them. They were simply lucky Jumin dealt with it first. </p>
<p>Had she been the one to deal with it, she would have dragged him by the ear to sit down in the corner like a child, and scolded them for committing crimes when the law would take care of that extent. The anger was justified, but not for the sake of making more problems. Jihyun promised that he had answers for everything. </p>
<p>But, it wasn’t safe for him to return just yet. That’s all he said. That led Viola to have hope that things would work out in a good way in the end. She just had to have faith in Jihyun. She always did. He may not have been perfect but he was the person that made her feel like someone had seen right through her heart and soul. </p>
<p>His gentle kindness wasn’t ill-placed. She knew that he was doing the best with what he could handle, even though it was out of his hand. She’d tried to help him every step of the way, but some things had to be handled on your own. No matter how much you wanted to help the one that you love. </p>
<p>Today was the first party that they had held in a long time, two years since the last botched party that never panned out because of what happened to all of them, and Viola hoped to see everyone in good spirits. All the details were coming together one by one and she marked off those needed boxes whenever she noted another piece delivered and another guest satisfied. </p>
<p>Jaehee was doing the same thing on her end, so it was rather busy and she was caught up in the hustle and bustle of party coordinating.</p>
<p>Viola made sure that everyone in the RFA was doing as they needed to be, from Yoosung taking care of refreshments to Zen chatting with guests and keeping them on their toes to Jumin locked in firm debates over that or that to Seven making sure that things are alright in the background at his front. </p>
<p>“Let me know if you guys need any help,” she waved her hand to catch their attention. Seven glanced up from his laptop and nodded his head. “Though, I’m pretty sure that you and Judas have things covered, right?” </p>
<p>“No need to fret, darling,” Judas smiled. He rested his hand against Seven’s shoulder and nodded away the troubles. “You’ve been working very hard at making this a wonderful party. You should try to enjoy yourself for now. We’ve got everything covered, no need to pounce on all the smaller details, mom.” </p>
<p>“Only when I’m sure that you all can be on your best behavior, son,” she countered his quip with a chuckle. “Honestly, you don’t need to worry. I’m just making sure that things are taken care of so you two just try not to get distracted flirting, alright?” </p>
<p>Viola left them to muster that thought over when she went to take a breather. He was right, she needed to step out for a few minutes. It wasn’t like they would set the room on fire if she left them alone for very long. It was almost perfect that everything was running smoothly without a hitch. </p>
<p>There was just something missing that would’ve made everything truly perfect. The blue sky overhead left her longing for ocean eyes and their endless seas. She could do her work without complaint and take everything with a smile. But, this longing inside of her was always there and it was times like this where she had a hard time ignoring it. You could only work for so long and stay active until the end of the day. She would always find herself alone with her thoughts at the last second.</p>
<p>She just needed to focus on the party today and then tomorrow would come another day, and another day meant that she had survived once again. The more days that passed, the sooner the day would come when things would come to a change. It wouldn’t be like this forever, besides, today was about their success. </p>
<p>The RFA had survived countless horrors in their lives and today was a sign of their survival. </p>
<p>Viola smiled to herself and took one last look at the sky. It wasn’t anything to take for granted. Every single day was a gift and she knew that. She only hoped that her friends would come to understand that in due time. Just as she was about to head back inside, she felt a hand pressed against her shoulder. </p>
<p>“Don’t tell me you guys started a kitchen fire without me around,” she could feel the scolding she was going to give them already coming on. “I swear I don’t know what you’d…” </p>
<p>“There are no fires to put out I’m afraid, my dear,” a warm spoke from behind her and it brought a shiver down Viola’s spine. “I hope that doesn’t disappoint you too much. I seem to recall that you love taking care of everyone.” </p>
<p>She knew that voice like the back of her hand. </p>
<p>Viola spun around to him and felt her heart soar into that blue sky. It was Jihyun Kim, and he looked just as breathtaking as the last time that she had seen him. His hair was short and pulled back from his face and his shoulders looked like a burden had been lifted from them. The white shirt he was wearing gave her just a peak of collarbones. </p>
<p>Although he had gotten a haircut and changed his clothes, nothing would ever change the man behind those eyes. </p>
<p>Despite herself, she threw her arms around him without warning. It had been so long that she simply couldn’t stop herself from reaching out for him as she had long wanted since their letters had increased in their fever. </p>
<p>She could always imagine the whisper of his voice against the shell of her ear whenever she let herself get swept away into his perspective. He was stiff at first, surprised by the outpouring of her emotion as they were together again. There had been no denying the spark that existed and united the two of them. </p>
<p>“Did I keep you waiting?” </p>
<p>“I missed you, I would’ve waited as long as it took for you to find yourself, Jihyun.” </p>
<p>“You couldn’t have missed me more than I missed you,” his hand smoothed down her soft curls with a chuckle. “You know, I struggled with finding myself while I away… finding the missing pieces of my puzzle took longer than I planned. Some of the pieces were hiding from me but I found them after it felt like I may never see them again. Now it feels like I can finally paint a picture on my blank puzzle.” </p>
<p>Her fingers gripped the back of his shirt just a bit tighter. Though she wasn’t prone to letting herself get swept away with these emotions, it had been so long that she couldn’t control the overwhelming joy that came from his radiance. There was so much that she wanted to say but now it felt like she didn’t know. </p>
<p>Jihyun understood how to find himself again and by finding himself, he was able to decide once and for all what he wanted to do with his life. She could feel no hesitance from his heart anymore and Viola could feel the depth of his soul in his promise. </p>
<p>Though she was a realist, he had a way of making her believe in fantasy. </p>
<p>His love felt like something more than charts and facts. It was an abstract thought that lulled her to sleep in times of unease. </p>
<p>“I want to try again. I want to explore this world and I want my paintings to hold the love that I have for you within them for just a brief moment before they catch your eye and the feelings of my love for you reach beyond their limits. Even better than that, I want to hold your hand and paint our future together. I want to stand by you instead of behind the lens and canvas. If that is something that you want as well.” </p>
<p>“I am happy you found yourself, again, Jihyun,” Viola lifted her head to catch a glimpse of him and her heart fluttered. “If you’re ready to give life a chance… to give us a chance, I want to see where that path takes us. I’m happy that you came back to us. Everyone’s missed you and your compassion. I hope you intend to make up for the lost time.”</p>
<p>Leaning over, he pressed his lips to her forehead. It was the first step in a long road that they would be building together. She caught his face with her hand, gently nudging him to meet her gaze. His smile never evaporated but he understood the depth of her words. He didn’t need to hear it to know what he needed to do.</p>
<p>“I’ve come to make things right, not just with you, but with Saeyoung as well.” </p>
<p>“I should hope so, Jihyun. I’ll stand by your side, okay? I won’t let go of your hand since I’ve finally got it back.” </p>
<p>He would be forever grateful for that, whether Viola knew that or not. </p>
<p>“Thank you, shall we return to the party, together, then? The special guests are arriving and I’m sure you would like to see them as well, not just Saeyoung.” </p>
<p>“Together with you? Always.” </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>